death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern VS Nova (DB)
Green Lantern VS Nova is the 33rd Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios, featuring two of the leaders of a Space patrol force, Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern from DC Comics and Richard Rider, the Nova from Marvel Comics. Description DC VS Marvel - These Two are known as the most recognizable heroes from each Space Patrol Force and they come face to fact to see which space patroll man wins to the fight of the death! Interlude Wiz: We've seen fights taking place around another planet and sometimes in space, but there is something that isn't too common around fiction and that is group of Space Patrollers. Boomstick: Space Police, where you break the law outside Earth and these two know come from a group of Patrollers known to every reader! Wiz: Hal Jordan, The Green Lantern! Boomstick: And Richard Rider, The Nova! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Green Lantern Wiz: In a Galaxy Far Far Away around the DC Universe lies a Area called Sector 2841, lived a Patrol called the Green Lanterns, they are known for being chosen for their Willpower embodiment. Boomstick: But there was the most famous of them all being one of the founding members of the Justice League, Hal Jordan! Wiz: Hal Jordan was born in Coast City to Martin Jordan and Jessica Jordan, the middle child of three children. He lived with his older brother Jack and a younger brother Jim. As a young child, he idolized his father, a test pilot who worked for Ferris Aircraft. At a very young age, he had to face his greatest fears when his father died in a plane crash right before his eyes. Boomstick: Poor Little o'l Hal had followed his father's footsteps and eventually joined the the United States Air Force on his 18th birthday, turning up that very morning outside the Armed Forces Career Center, before it had even opened. Wiz: And one day, a spaceship had crashed around a deserted area containing a dieing alien named Abin Sur from the Green Lantern Corps. Having selected a replacement officer for his position, the power ring chose Hal Jordan for his ability to overcome great fear. The ring and its abilities were explained to him, and he inherited the mantle of Green Lantern. Boomstick: Now that Hal has become a Intergalactic Police Officer of Space, he had alot to learn from, that's why he was trained by one of the best green lanterns out there, like Killwog and even Sinestro, before he turned evil and went to the Yellow Lanterns. Wiz: During his training, Hal learned that Sinestro had been subjugating his home planet, Korugar, through fear, using his ring. After Hal reported these acts to the Guardians and fellow Corps members, he battled Sinestro and emerged victorious. Along with the rest of the Corps, he then testified against Sinestro at his trial. Expelled from the Corps and banished by the Guardians to the Antimatter Universe as punishment, Sinestro became a sworn enemy to the Corps and gained a new Qward power ring, exacting the start of his revenge. Boomstick: And that's how the rivalry between the Green Lanterns and the Yellow Lanterns begun, and even the Red Lanterns joined in! Wiz: Why exactly?? Boomstick: I don't know, the Green Lanterns have some tough enemies out there that can be dealt with. Anyways, while that was going on, he fought some gigantic monster while teaming with none other than Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter and took the monster down and then they all become great friends and became known as The Justice League! Wiz: With the Green Lantern ring in hand, Hal Jordan has the power of Willpower which comes from his rings, he's capable of creating ordinary objects like a Brick Wall, A Giant Hand and even Illusions of Animals. Boomstick: He can even create a goddamn gundam like robot to shoot at his foes and even able to create shields to protect himself from getting hurt, this guy is tough as hell. Wiz: Hal Jordan is capable of Traveling through Time at Light Speeds being compared with Superman and The Flash, He gave Earth a moon of the DC Comics, He once took on the Justice League by himself, has helped with Flash by molercularly rearrangement, and He restored Adam Strange to his human form. Boomstick: So basically Hal Jordan is one of the most powerful Green Lanterns of all time outclassing Kyle Rayner and Jon Stewart, and even survived a goddamn beatdown by Darkseid and his minions, is there anything that can stop him. Wiz: Well, Hal Jordan may not be too powerful compared to Superman and The Flash, as his ring needs to be recharged if he wastes any more of his ring thats why he secretly brings a power battery to recharge his ring. If he is unable to somehow overcome fear, like he always does, he will not be able to use his ring and will be vulnerable to yellow and if he loses focus, his power will weaken. Boomstick: But Hal Jordan is one ass kicking green fighting machine of Green Lantern's Light! Nova Wiz: Originally coming from a millitary by Xandar, The Nova Corps consisted of over 500 soliders ranging in rank from Corpsman up to Centurion and its leader, Centurion Nova Prime. The Corps also had a regiment of Syfon Warriors, of which Powerhouse was one. Boomstick: But there was one Nova Corp who was the most famous of them all is none other than Richard Rider! Wiz: Richard Rider was was born in Hempstead, New York. As a teenager, he was chosen at random by the alien Rhomann Dey, last surviving Centurion of the planet Xandar's elite Nova Corps, to inherit his power and succeed him in the rank of Nova Prime following the destruction of his world by the intergalactic pirate Zorr. Boomstick: Having been big time injured and soon to i don't know, die out. Dey succeeded in tracking Zorr to Earth but was unable to exact vengeance due to the extent of his injuries. At death's door, Dey had little no choice but to transfer his power to an unsuspecting human on the planet below, praying whoever he found will take up his cause and prove himself of the powers he's got. Wiz: Rider gained great strength, invulnerability, the power to fly, and a uniform with a sealed life support system, but little instruction on how to use these new powers. Still, he took up the life of a superhero, fighting costumed villains such as Condor, Powerhouse, Diamondhead, Corruptor and others in New York while gradually learning how to use his new powers. Boomstick: Damn and after that, Richard was then called Nova, the rocket human and he's been called up to space to become to serve in the protection of the recently reconstructed planet Xandar, the planet that almost broke in half, the same world where his great powers originated! Wiz: Eventually tiring of a life of constant intergalactic war and hoping to rejoin his high school friends, Richard requested to return home to Earth. When he was told he had to relinquish his powers in order to do so, Rider agreed. Boomstick: After that, Richard had a life back at earth, flipped burgers, and barely making ends meet due to his disrupted education. He spent his time trying to pick up the pieces of the life he had left behind, all the while wishing he could find a way to regain the powers he lost. Unknown to him, during this period, the planet Xandar was destroyed again in an attack by the space pirate Nebula, get it? Gamora's sister, you know one of Thanos's adopted daughters? Now you know! Wiz: And from that day forward, Richard was depressed didn't know anything for the loss of his powers he had before and unwilling to go back to the high school that all his friends had graduated until the day he was kidnapped by Night Thrasher. Night Thrasher was attempting to build his own super-hero team and had read Richard Rider's analysis that Rich's powers might be reactivated if he suffered a great enough adrenaline rush. Boomstick: In order to accomplish his "experiment," he kidnapped Rich and dropped him from the top of a building and a miracle happened! His Powers were reactivating and eventually joined his team, The New Warriors, and thus Nova has returned! Wiz: With Nova back in action, He has the power of the Nova Force and can expel the energy in the form of extremely powerful concussive blasts that he often uses in combat situations. A few of the abilities he has shown are, the ability to manipulate the Nova Force to create hyperspace portals in space such as Space Gates, to release extremely powerful gravimetric pulses and beams, either from specific parts of his body or from his whole body surface, and powerful electromagnetic discharges that can nullify gravity. He was able to lobotomize Ego the Living Planet. Boomstick: Holy Shit, he one shot a goddamn living planet!? Wiz: Well he was lobotmizing Ego to reduce the mental or emotional capacity. Boomstick: Well then, Rider is also the host of the Xandarian Worldmind. The Worldmind is a sentient collective created to maintain all forms of Xandarian culture. The Worldmind contains all knowledge collected by the Xandarian people including art, science, history, and philosophy. Rider can access any aspect of this technology by communicating with the Worldmind verbally or mentally. As a result, The Worldmind often contacts Rider unbidden and usually offers advice, instructions, insights, recommendations, and even criticisms. Rider's bond with the Worldmind is highly useful, however, also in the fact that the Worldmind is crucial in helping Rider maintain self-control when tapping into the full might of the Nova Force. So basically, it's like Jotaro's Stand but not shown or Naruto's Fox friend in his Self Conscious. Wiz: Then Richard has Psi Shield which has a psionic shield that protect Richard from telepathic attacks from his helmet. Boomstick: It even resists mind reading! Richard can fly up to .8 Superluminal which is Faster than Light! He even survived goddamn blasts from Galactus that wiped out the three surrounding solar systems and even lifted up a Iron Giant knock off and threw it to the ground! Wiz: Though Richard is strong and can hold his own, it doesn't mean he's invincible, he can succumb to Insanity and a Mental Breakdown and Nova was also bonded with so much of the Nova force for so long that the molecular structure of his body cannot survive for more than two days without it or an appropriate substitute, like Quasar's quantum energy. Boomstick: But with all one shotting a planet and goddamn surviving Galactus, Nova is one of the most powerful characters from the Marvel Universe! Death Battle Taking place around a unknown planet as we see Green Lantern flying over in search for something until he encounters Nova thinking he's a Yellow Lantern. Green Lantern: A Yellow Lantern! Green Lantern shoots a Green Energy blast at Nova which then Nova is in his self concious. Xandarian: Richard, Behind you! Nova turns around and dodges the blast. Nova: Hey! What's the big idea! Green Lantern: I know what you're here for! You are here to bring fear to everyone onto this planet, and you know it! Nova: Okay tough guy, if you like to talk this way, then why not! Green Lantern and Nova charge at each other as the battle begins. FIGHT! Green Lantern and Nova start to punch and kick at each other as it connects to both of them, Green Lantern however gets the upperhand by using his Ring to make a giant green fist to uppercut Nova. Nova is seen flying into the air. Nova: Great what was that he used!? Xandarian: I sense he's using a weapon right on his ring finger, that's the key to defeating him. Don't let him overcome you. Nova then looks closely pealing at Hal's Ring. Nova: Bingo! Nova flies forward as Green Lantern flies back at him this time Nova trying to attack as Green Lantern creates a barrier to protect himself from Richard's attacks as Hal begins to analyze Nova's weaknesses while at it. Green Lantern's barrier then shatters as Green Lantern steps back. Green Lantern: What!? Nova flies and starts firing energy shots at Green Lantern as Hal tanks hits from Nova's Energy blasts. Green Lantern breaks out from being hurt even more then fires back using his Ring to shoot projectiles at Nova as the blasts connect, then Green Lantern creates an Hawk illusion and sends it forward at Nova in which Nova senses it coming. Nova: Wait how did he do that? Nova then kicks the Illusion down thus making it dissapear as Green Lantern takes his as an advantage punching Nova directly at the Jaw with his Illusion Boxing Gloves on sending Richard flying. Green Lantern flies forward at Nova and shoots a Illusion Goat that rams Richard into his torso as Richard spits out blood as Richard is weakened. Green Lantern: I suggest you give up now! Willpower tops Fear Nova slowly gets back up coughing blood. Nova: No, not ever! Nova fires a Gravimetric Pulse in which it hits Green Lantern and afterwards Nova absorbs the Gravimetric Pulse now using Super Nova which he attempts to ram Green Lantern while surrounded with Orange Spherecial Energy, but Green Lantern has had enough as he dodges Nova's Human Rocket which Nova is rammed into a pile of Rocks, which gives an opportunity for Green Lantern to get a hit in. Green Lantern walks up to a weakned Nova who damaged his helmet being vulnerable as Nova gets back up feeling his head then shrugs it off and starts firing more energy blasts, this time Green Lantern reflects one back at Nova which hits him right in the chest damaging his suit now as Green Lantern creates a Mech for himself and gets in it pointing it at Nova in which Nova seems to succumb to what is happening and Green Lantern fires a missle in which it denotates and explodes killing Richard Rider then casts the illusion away. Green Lantern: Green Lantern's Light... KO! Green Lantern walks away and returns back home while that only survives left of Richard is his damaged Helmet. Results Boomstick: WHAT!? HOW DID NOVA LOSE!!!?! HE ONE SHOTTED A GODDAMN PLANET WITH A ENERGY BLAST!! Wiz: Calm down Boomstick, this match up was very close and without a doubt one of the closest Marvel vs DC matches of all time. It could either way, yes, but the outcome for Green Lantern is that he was more smarter and faster than Nova, in which Nova true one shot a living planet. Boomstick: But hey Green Lantern is one of the founding members of the Justice League where as Nova hasn't been a found for the Avengers, and Green Lantern can stay on par with Flash and Superman, whereas Nova could stay on par with Thor and in the crossover comic with Marvel, Superman defeated Thor. Wiz: It all have to take was Green Lantern to find the way out of winning this and his willpower to overcome Nova. Boomstick: Nova went out on a Corp and it was Green. Wiz: The Winner is Green Lantern. Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE It features two silouthettes of A man with Red and Green and Fireball's Fist of the North Star. Joichi Akairo VS Chakkasuru Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Marvel Comics VS DC Comics themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book' themed Death Battles